SuperGilmore
by lilred91
Summary: Crossover between supernatural and Gilmore girls...sam and Dean travel to Stars Hallow. NOW COMPLETE! leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1 Road Trip

Chapter 1. Road Trip

Sam, and Dean where sleeping at their motel room. They just got done with a hunt. That hunt took a lot of energy out of them. More than any other hunt. They were just glad that their father trained them like marines. The next morning Dean gave Sam an idea.

"Hey Sam I have an idea." Dean said.

"Yeah what is that…I just hope you didn't hurt yourself too much." Sam Said jokingly as he smirked.

"Hahaha your so funny…but no. why don't we take a vacation or something. No hunts. Just you me, and our girls go to a place called Stars Hallow." Dean said.

Sam looked up quickly.

"No that's ok how about some where else." Sam suggested.

"Why not . Come on Sam we could stay at our aunt's house that's there. And we would be able to see our cousin Clara." Dean said.

"Yeah but. You know I stayed there for a while. So I could of gotten into Stanford." Sam said.

"Yeah I remember. It's not like you used a fake name or anything. Not like you used my name." Dean said.

"Haha..yeah why on earth would I use your name." Sam said.

"Ok well Sam start getting things packed and I'll go call them just to tell them we are coming." Dean said.

"Ok fine what ever. So I take it your not asking Kristen to go?" Sam Asked.

"Well no not right now." Dean said.

"So your saying you might want this vacation to go on longer or your going to have her met us there." Sam said.

"I don't know Sam." Dean said.

"Well just go make your calls." Sam told him.

Dean went to go make the phone calls. Their aunt and uncle where happy to hear from them. They offered to have them stay there. Of course Dean said yes to a free place to stay.

It took them two days to get there. Dean rang the door bell.

"Dean! Sam! How nice to see you." Their Aunt said.

"Yeah hi. Nice to see you too." Sam said.

"Dean you never changed huh?"Their uncle asked.

"Be nice". The aunt said.

"So where is Clara?" Dean asked.

"O well she's still at the school." The uncle said.

"Right." Dean said,

"Well let me show you to your rooms."

"Well Sam you can use the room you had when you were living with us. And Dean you can be right across the hall." Aunt pat said.

"Ok thanks. But I think after we get our stuff unpacked we are going to go look around the town and stuff." Sam said.

"Well ok you know people here missed you." Pat said.

"Really?"Sam asked

"O yes. And the Gilmores are still living here. Like everyone you know still lives here." Well ok I'll let you guys go do whatever you want and "go have fun." Pat said.

"Well Sam where's a good place to eat?" Dean asked.

"Well there's Luke's diner." Sam said.

"Sure I guess we can go there." Dean said.

So they walked over to Luke's.

"Over there guys." Luke said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Rory and Liorah were sitting at a table by the window.

"O My god isn't that Dean." Liorah asked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Over there. By the other guy he's sitting next to." Liorah said.

"O my god it is." Rory said.

"You guys need a refill?" Luke asked Rory and Liorah.

"Umm….sure." Rory said.

"What are you guys staring at?" Luke asked.

"Isn't that Dean?" Liorah asked Luke.

"What? Luke looked over. O my god it is." Luke said.

"What are they doing here in town?" Rory asked.

"Who knows." Liorah said.

Luke went over there to take their order.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Luke asked.

"Yeah we are. Sammy you go first." Dean said.

"Your names Sam? Thought it was Dean." Luke said confused.

"O yeah well." Sam said trying to think up something.

"So you did use my name while you were here." Dean said.

"So your name is Dean?" Luke asked.

"Yeah". Dean said.

"You know I'm not telling Rory." Luke said.

"Rory who's that?" Dean asked.

"Luke I'll have a cheese burger with fries." Sam said.

"I'll have the Same." Dean said.

"Ok It'll be right up." Luke said.

"Ok thanks." Sam answered back.

"Now who is Rory?" Dean asked Sam.

"She's sitting over there. She was my girlfriend when I lived here. Sam explained. Dad didn't want me to use my real name so I used yours."

"Well ok… hey for fun why don't you go talk to her?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Umm…no. lets just eat and get out of here." Sam said.

"Too late here they come." Dean said.

"Hi Dean." Rory said.

"Hi. "Dean said.

"No I said hi to him." Rory said.

"No you said Dean and I'm dean." Dean said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Sam asked.

Dean scratched his head and gave a thinking look.

"Don't answer that." Sam said.

"Rory can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back mom." Rory said.

"Well when I lived here I was living with my aunt, uncle, and little cousin. And I used my brother's name and my uncle's last name." Sam explained.

"O ok. I don't know what to say." Rory said.

"You don't have to.. You know I really did care for you." Sam said.

"Yeah I know." Rory said.

"Well we better get back inside." Sam said.

"Yeah ok." Rory responded.

"Hey Sam why don't you guys come over tonight for pizza and movies…you should know tonight is movie night." Loriah said.

"Well…."Sam started to say.

"We will be there." Dean answered.

"Ok good. Well see you tonight Luke."

"Yeah tonight. Bye."

The girls left the diner.

"You are enjoying all of this aren't you?" Sam asked.

"O yeah….it's a lot of fun." Dean answered.


	2. Chapter 2 Pizza time

Chapter 2: Pizza Time.

Sam and Dean walk back to their aunt's house and started to get ready to go over to Rory's for pizza. They both got done getting ready and they walked over there. Luke was closing up the diner. He was trying to get Kirk out of there. Kirk finally decided to go after his cup of coffee. So Luke called to Sam to tell the girls that he would be late. Sam said he would tell them. So they got there and that's when the fun for Dean began. They rang the door bell.

"come on in!" Liorah shouted as Rory was still getting ready.

What Sam didn't know is that Rory was really mad at him for lying to her the whole year they were together.

"Oh hey you guys are here." Rory said.

" Yup where here. Just like we said we would be." Dean said with a smirk.

" Well one of us decided." Sam said under his breath.

"Sorry what?" Rory asked.

" O nothing." Sam said.

"Hey guys. I'm glade you could make it." Liorah said.

"Yeah us to. Of course Sam is more excited that's all he's been talking about since you left the diner. How much fun he always had here." Dean said.

"Really wow. That's nice." Liorah said.

"Well how about you guys go take a seat and we will wait for Luke and we will get things ready." Rory said.

Dean and Sam at the same time said ok. Sam asked if they needed any help but Rory said no. So Sam joined Dean on the couch.

"Dude this is weird." Sam said to Dean.

"No not for me." Dean said.

"Yeah well for me it is." Sam told Dean.

"Why should it. So what you lied to them. Big deal. They will get over it some time." Dean said.

"Right. If they ask us to join them at Rory's grandparent's house on Friday please say no." Sam said.

"Ok I will don't worry." Dean said.

The door bell rang again. It was Luke.

"Hey guys can one of you go get the door? Liorah asked them.

Dean got up and went and opened the door.

"O hi. You guys made it." Luke said.

"Yup we made it. They are getting the food ready and stuff." Dean said.

"Ok." Luke said.

Dean and Luke went back by Sam. They waited in there for the girls to come in with the food.

"Mom how could you invite them?" Rory asked.

"Well you two are still friends aren't you?" Liorah asked.

"I don't know. He lied to us mom." Rory told her.

"What about what?" Liorah asked.

"Well everything. His name and his parents. Rory explained.

"Well they are here now and we just have to go though the night with this. Who knows how long they are in town for." Liorah said.

"Yeah ok. Well Luke is here now so let's just get this night over with." Rory said.

"Ok well after you." Said Liorah.

So they both went into the living room. Liorah went to sit by Luke. Rory sat by Sam at the end of the couch. Luke put in the movie and they started to watch it. By the end of the movie Luke fell asleep. All the pizza and some of the other food was gone. When the movie ended Liorah didn't want to ask Luke to help so she asked Dean to just so Rory and Sam could talk if they wanted to. Or if Rory wanted to tell Sam what was on her mind. That's just what she wanted to do.

"Sam I know I said I was alright with you lying about your name and every thing else but the truth is I'm not." Rory said angry.

"I figured you would be." Sam said.

"So I just don't know what to do. I mean yeah I lied to you about me liking Jess and all but that was only a really little lie and yours is just a huge lie. And I just don't know If I can take it. I don't really know if I can trust you anymore." Rory said.

"I know I wish I could of told you but then you would have thought I was nuts or something. And I have to say if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gone to Stanford. I mean with everything you said and everything you had me read it was nice to be able to go there. But I had to drop out and I know your going to ask what for but I'm not sure if I should tell you right now. You might think I'm nuts or something. But if you really want to know here is my cell number call before I leave so we can meet up somewhere. It's not like we won't this is a small town. Sam explained.

"Ok I'll think about it but I'm still pretty mad. Right now I just don't feel like talking to you know. Rory said and walked away leaving Sam stand there.

So Liorah and Dean came back into the room.

"Hey where did Rory go?" Liorah asked.

"I don't know. Probably going to see Jess." Sam said.

" Or Lane." Liorah said.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"So hey what are you guys doing this Friday?" Liorah asked.

"Nothing really." Dean replied quickly.

" O well hey why don't you come for dinner at my parents house. I'll call them and make the plans and stuff. It'll be great. I know they liked you Sam. So I'm sure they would be glade to see you. Liorah said.

"We-ll. Sam started to say.

"Yeah sure we will be there. I think we should follow you there. I don't think Sam remembers the way." Dean replied.

"Yeah ok. Well I'm sure I'll see you guys around so I'll tell you then when to meet us here." Liorah said.

"Ok thanks. We are going to go now. Thanks for having us." Sam said.

"O no problem. It was nice to see you again." Liorah replied.

"It was nice to see you guys too. Well talk to you later then. Sam said.

Dean just said goodbye and started out the door. Sam said bye and was out the door with Dean.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked madly.

"Well I just wanted to see how they are. You told me about the questions they asked you." Dean said with a smirk.

"Yeah well thanks a lot. Oh well might be some entertainment. Sam said. I just want to get to sleep." That's all Sam said.

They went back to their rooms and went to sleep. Everyone else was asleep for the rest of the night.

Well that's that for this chapter. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 The Friday Night Dinner

Chapter 3: The Friday Night Dinner

It was Thursday morning. Dean and Sam decided to go to Luke's again. Also because they haven't seen Rory or Loriah around since they were hanging out with their relatives. They needed to know what time to meet at Loriah's place.

Jess was working at the time. He didn't know Sam was in town. Or that his name was Sam. Jess was surprised to see him in town when they walked though the door.

" Over there." Jess called out to them.

So they went and sat where Jess told them to sit. They looked at the menus for about five minutes until Jess finally decided to go over there and take their order.

" So your back in town Dean." Jess said.

" How do you know me?" Dean asked Jess.

" No I was talking to him." Jess replied more snotty like.

" No you said Dean which is my name." Dean said with a smirk.

" No I thought his name was Dean." Jess said more confused.

" No my real name is Sam. I have my reasons why I didn't tell any one. So can we please just order." Sam said getting tired of repeating himself to everyone in town.

" Yeah sure. What do you want?" Jess asked with a cocky smile.

So the boys gave their orders. Jess went to put the orders in. When Rory and Loriah came though the door.

" Hi you guys." Loriah said with a big smile.

" Yeah hi." Rory said trying to smile.

" I see Jess is still in town." Sam said trying to make some small talk.

" Yeah well he was gone for a while but he decided to come back." Rory said trying to look like she wasn't still upset at Sam.

" Well we better go sit so how is 5:30 tomorrow night? Loriah asked the boys.

" Yeah that sounds fine." Dean finally saying something.

" Ok well I guess we will see you guys tomorrow." Rory said

Both Rory and Loriah said goodbye and went to sit down to order their usual food that they get every Thursday morning. Luke took their order Jess had to go to his other job. Dean and Sam had their breakfest and they left just to go walking around the town. The day went by really slow for Sam and Rory. They both kept wishing that the day would be over already. Rory kept thinking about what her grandparents would say when they saw Sam and found out about him lying about everything except for the college he attended to.

The time went by. Sam and Dean got into the Impala and drove on over to the Gilmore house. They got there early just to make sure they were on time to Loriah's parents house. Sam remember how upset Emily would get if they were late. Loriah told her parents a few days before that there would be two other people with them but she would not tell them who. She just kept her parents in suspense. The boys arrived they talked for a little while and they got into two separate cars and headed to Richard's and Emily's house. Dean drove the Impala and Loriah drove her Jeep. They arrived right on time. They got there at around 6:00 P.m.

" Hello everyone." Emily greeted them.

" Hi." Loriah said and started to walk into the house.

" Hi grandma." Rory said with a smile.

" Hi is that Dean out there?" Emily asked while looking out the door

Rory just looked at her mom as if to say help me with this. At that time Dean and Sam came walking up.

" Hello Dean it's nice to see you again." Emily said nicely with a smile.

" Yeah Hi." Sam said trying to put a smile on his face

Dean didn't say a thing when Emily said hi Dean. Sam told Dean everything how mad she could get just about everything that irritates her.

" Umm… mom there is a couple things we have to talk to you about." Loriah started to say to her mother.

" Ok sure why don't we go into the living room then and we can talk about it in there. We have till 7:00 that's what time dinner will be done." Emily said with a concern look on her face.

" Who is this?" Emily asked thinking that the thing that Loriah wanted to talk about concerned the other guy.

" Well see that's what we kind of wanted to talk to you about." Loriah said to Emily.

"Ok well speak. Your not going to make me guess are you?" Emily asked Loriah.

" Ok well Dean is not Dean. Dean's name is Sam." Loriah started.

" Ok I don't get what your saying." Emily said with a confused look on her face.

" Ok well there was something going on with their family and Dean is Sam that's his real name Sam and he used Dean's name so no one could find him or something. And Dean is the other guy right over there they are brothers. Sam used his name like I said before. He was staying with his aunt and uncle and little cousin." Loriah explained everything.

" O ok so Dean is Sam and Dean is Dean over there. Just so I'm getting things straight." Emily said.

" Yes mom you are correct." Loriah said. Waiting for some yelling.

Richard came in and Loriah had to explain everything again. There was silence for a while. Richard had a mad look on his face. Seeing that he was being lied to for years.

" Ok this is fun." Dean blurted out with a smirk on his face trying to break the silence.

Everyone just looked at him.

" So Dean tell me about your self." Richard said trying to make some small talk.

" Ok like what?" Dean asked Richard

" Well anything." Richard replied.

" Well I listen to classic Rock, I drive a 1967 Chevy Impala, I rebuilt it at one time. I'm not sure what else really to say." Dean said feeling being put on the spot.

" O I see where do you work then?" Richard asked.

" Umm… well umm…" Dean couldn't think of anything to say to them.

" Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore." One of the maids said.

" Thank you." Emily said.

" Saved by the maid." Dean whispered to Sam.

" Ya think." Sam whispered back to Dean.

" Ok is everyone ready to go eat." Richard asked just wanting to get this night over.

Richard just kept on Sam and Dean's cases about where they work where they live. Sam wanted so much to tell them Dean just kept giving him a look saying no not yet.

" Hey Sam can I talk to you in the other room?" Dean asked Sam.

" Yeah sure. Excuse us." Sam said as he was getting up off his chair.

" Who does this guy think he is?" Dean asked getting all upset.

" Dean just calm down. I want to tell them but then think about how they would be asking or talking to us then." Sam told Dean.

" Yeah I know." Dean said trying to calm down.

" So how about we go finish the dinner try to calm down." Sam suggested to Dean.

" yeah ok let's go." Dean said following Sam back into the dining room.

" Is anyone ready for dessert?" Emily asked waiting for some replies.

" Yes I am grandma." Rory spoke up.

" Sara could you bring the cake now." Emily shouted to one of the other maids.

So they started to eat their desserts when Dean saw one of the maids walking by and it looked into the dinning room and the eyes changed to black. Dean's eyes widened. Sam knew something was wrong then. Everyone finished their dessert and they just sat there talking for a while. Dean's cell phone rang. He pushed a button to shut the ringer off. Richard kept asking some questions to the boys. After that was over it was about time to leave.

" It was nice to meet you Dean." Emily said while shaking Dean's hand.

" It was nice to meet you too. " Dean said with a smile trying to hide that something was in that house.

" Nice to see you again Sam." Emily said with a smile.

" Nice to see you again too." Sam said politely.

Everyone said goodbye. Sam and Dean where the first ones in their car. They were waiting for Loriah and Rory to get into their car. They were still talking to Emily.

" Dude there is a possessed maid in that house." Dean said informing Sam.

" Yeah I figured you saw something by the look on your face." Sam confirmed.

" Yeah so looks like we are going to have to come here again. Another dinner were I could fall asleep at if I'm not getting questioned." Dean said trying to figure out what to do.

" But how are we going to do that?" Sam said.

Emily went inside. Loriah and Rory were walking to their car when Dean called out for them and both Sam and Dean got out of the car.

" We need to come back here for another dinner with you guys." Dean said quickly.

" Ok why?" Loriah asked with a confused looked on her face.

" Well we will tell you why but you can't tell no one else we will tell your parents some other time." Sam said.

" You remember you dad asking what we do. Well we hunt Demons, Sprits, and urban legends and other things." Dean explained.

" O ok I don't believe you guys." Loriah said.

" We figured you wouldn't." Sam said.

" No I don't believe you guys. Ok I'm not bringing you guys back here for something really nuts. Ok so we will talk to you later." Loriah said and walked quickly to her jeep.

" Well that worked out well." Dean said angry getting back into his car.

" Sorry about my mom but I also can't believe you guys." Rory said walking back to her mother's jeep.

Sam got back to the impala and got in. Both cars got started and Dean followed Loiah for a while but got tired of being behind her so he passed there and made it to stars hallow by himself. Everyone made it back home ok. Dean and Sam stayed up figuring out how to get back into that house. Rory and Loriah went straight to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Figuring out a plan

Chapter 4: Rory and Liorah

It was Saturday morning. Liorah was still sleeping she always sleeps in late on Saturdays and Sundays. Most of the time Rory did too but this morning she was up early. Thinking if she was to ruff on Sam and Dean. Thinking maybe there was something in that house. For one that maid been there a long time and her grandma usually has a new maid all the time when they go there. She was thinking maybe calling them and wanting to talk. But she didn't know where to go to talk to them. There were ears, and eyes all over that town. Next week she is going with her grandparents on a trip to Florida. The last time she was at her grandparents house it did feel a little strange. So Rory got up got dressed and went to go make some coffee. Liorah smelled the coffee put on a robe and went downstairs.

" Hey what are you doing up so early?" Liorah asked while yawning.

" I couldn't sleep I was just thinking." Rory said hoping to convince her mom about what could be in that house.

" What's on your mind?" Liorah asked while hoping it didn't have anything to do with what happened last night.

" Well it kind has to do with last night. I think they might be right mom." Rory said trying to convince her mother that they might be right.

" Why do you say that. Just last night you said that they were wrong. And now your saying there could be something in that house." Liorah said trying to get that stuff out of her mind.

" Well mom last week when I was there that same maid was there. And you know grandma she always has a different maid every week when we are there. There is never a same one. I can say a couple times but this one has been there for more than a month and last week when I was there she came into the room and I got a chill and it felt really weird there." Rory told her mother while pouring coffee into her cup.

" Rory there is nothing in that house." Liorah told Rory while getting up from her chair to go get dressed and then they could head to Luke's.

Dean was in the shower. Sam just got done. He didn't save much hot water for him because of one time Dean took all the hot water on Sam. That day he had to take a ice cold shower because Dean was in a hurry to get breakfest.

" Thanks for saving hot water for me." Dean said while drying his hair with a towel."

" Yeah well next time maybe you will think twice before making me take a ice cold shower." Sam said while checking his e-mail from his friends back at college.

" So what are we doing for breakfest today?" Dean asked Sam while pulling his jeans on.

" I don't know. I have no clue what else is here. We've been going to Luke's since we got here. So you just want to go there?" Sam asked while in the middle of reading a e-mail he got from his old college buddy.

" Yeah I guess so why not. O wait you want to meet up with Rory don't you." Dean said with a smirk.

" No besides we have to figure out how to get into that house to get that demon out of that maid." Sam said while shutting down the laptop.

So Dean was finally done getting ready they set out to go to Luke's. When they got there Rory and Liorah weren't there yet.

" Mom are you almost ready I'm hungry let's get going to Luke's !" Rory shouted up to her mother.

" Ok ok let's go." Liorah said as she started to get her coat on.

They got to Luke's. They took their usual seat. Rory spotted Sam and Dean sitting where they sat yesterday. They just got done ordering so Rory knows they also just got there a couple minutes before them. Rory and Liorah didn't have to order they always got the same thing. Luke wanted to talk to Liorah upstairs. Rory stayed down wanting to go over there and talk to them but she didn't know what she would say. She kept thinking about things to say but she couldn't think of anything. She just decided to go over and talk to them.

" Hey guys, I just came over here to say sorry about last night. That I would like to talk to you about it. But it can't be at my house. I don't want my mom to know about this. I tried to talk to her about it she just doesn't want to believe it." Rory explained while once in a while looking out to see if she was coming back down.

" Ok well here is my cell phone number call me when and where you want to meet to talk about this." Sam said while making it short incase Luke and Liorah was coming back.

" Thanks. I better get back to my seat before they come back downstairs. So I'll talk to you later." Rory said and walked back to her table.

Luke and Liorah came back down stairs and Liorah returned to her table. Sam and Dean got their food they ate and they left. Liorah didn't see them until they left.

" Did you know they were here?" Liorah asked while watching them leave.

" No. Why would I was just reading my book." Rory lied watching them cross the road.

" So neither of them came over here to talk about last night?" Liorah asked while waiting for her food to come.

" Nope. They just sat there I guess. Since I didn't see them." Rory told Liorah while looking away from the window.

They finished their food and left. Liorah had to go out of town for a couple of days and she wouldn't be back till Tuesday night. Rory had the house to her self. She forgot all about her mom leaving so everything was working out great. So instead of calling Sam she was just going to text him on there way home. Liorah had to finish getting packed and she had to leave right away.

" Ok I'm all packed and I'm going to go. There is money on the table for Luke's or where ever you want to eat. There is some there if you have Paris, Or Lane over or both at the same time. So I have to go I'll call you later." Liorah said while Rory saying bye after and Liorah left.

Rory called Sam and told him that they could come over now. Sam and Dean drove over there. Just incase they have to go there that night.

They got there. Rory met them at the door and had them come in. They weren't sure on how to get started. But they just started to talk.

" Ok well what we need to know is how can we get back into your grandparent's house." Dean said while looking around the living room.

" Well I could call them and ask if you two could come again. We could either go earlier or stay later." Rory suggested while thinking of some other ideas.

" Yeah but sometimes these things can get out of hand we would need them to know what's going on." Sam told Rory telling her the truth.

" Yeah but I think they are just going to react a lot different than my mom." Rory told them.

" Well we just need them to know. But there is something we have to put something on the ceiling." Dean said.

" Well the easiest spot would be the pool house." Rory said.

" Ok well today is Saturday and you mom is going to be at your grandparents house to so she will try to talk them out of it won't she?" Sam asked Rory.

" Well I can get a ride with you guys and we could go early I'll just tell her I'm going to meet her there." Rory said sounded happy about the plan.

Dean and Sam where happy with that plan. Rory would meet them at their aunt's and uncle's house. They would leave from there. They picked out a time to go there. Rory asked if they wanted to stay for supper they did. Dean went to go pick up a pizza. Sam stayed with Rory he could tell she was kind of scared about all this. Never imaging this would ever happen. It was late and when Dean got back Rory and Sam where tired they could of fell asleep on the couch but they didn't . Rory asked them to spend the night. Rory went to her room to go to sleep when she closed her door Sam and Dean raced to the couch and Dean won the couch. Rory couldn't get to sleep so she asked Sam to come and they were talking. Dean fell asleep on the couch. After a while of talking Sam and Rory fell asleep on her bed.

Rory woke up to smelling fresh coffee in the house. She looked over and Sam was still sleeping. She didn't bother to wake him up so she went out into the kitchen.

" O Sorry did I wake you?" Dean asked still tired.

" No it's ok. I usually wake up to coffee in the morning. My mom always has coffee going for us in the morning. Or sometimes I make it depends who gets up first." Rory babbling.

" Well ok then. I'm just going to grab a cup and go into the other room I have a few things to figure out." Dean said pouring the coffee into the mug.

"Ok I'll just be in here if you need anything." Rory told Dean as he was going into the other room.

Sam woke up he was looking around the room thinking why he fell asleep in there. Thinking if he wanted to get back together with Rory but that she probably has a boyfriend so he is just not going to ask her out or ask if she does or does not have a boyfriend. Sam went out into the Kitchen to find Rory looking out the backdoor sipping on her coffee. Sam poured himself some and said good morning to her. She turned around and from out of no where they were kissing. Dean happened to walk in on them smiled and went back into the other room.

" I guess we never got over each other." Sam told Rory in shock.

" Yeah I guess so." Rory answered back still looking into Sam's eyes.

" Well we better go figure out what Dean is up to." Sam said still standing there.

" Yeah ok after you." Rory said what pointing into the direction.

" Hey did you figure anything out yet?" Sam asked while taking a sip of his hot coffee.

" Well for starters there is no way we can trick the grandparents. Because of all the light flickering and wind and other things so they are going to have to know. So we have to get there before Friday if you can arrange it Rory." Dean said while looking at his coffee cup that was empty.

" I'll try to. I'll try to make it for tomorrow. I'll call her in a while I don't know how long she sleeps." Rory told them while trying to swallow some coffee that was in her mouth.

" Hello." A older women answered the phone.

"Hi grandma. It's me Rory." Rory told her grandma being very nervous about what she is going to say.

" Oh hello Rory. How are you dear?" Emily asked happily to hear Rory's voice.

" I'm good. How about you?" Rory asked the same question putting off to ask about Monday.

" O I'm just fine now that you called. Your grandpa is out of town till Thursday and one of the maids is being very weird now to me she was here for a very long time which I'm surprised myself." Emily talked to Rory about what was on her mind.

" Well grandma the reason I'm calling you is to ask you if me and my two friends Sam and Dean you met them at the last Friday night dinner well I was wondering if us three could come for lunch or dinner on Monday before mom gets back and before they leave back home." Rory asked hoping that she would let them come over.

" Wow I would get to see you twice this week then. Well sure why not I would like to meet them again. Sure Monday at noon will be fine. We have plans that night so lunch will have to do then." Emily said smiling ear to ear.

" Ok thank you grandma it's been nice talking to you but I have some studying to do and I'm hanging out later with Sam and Dean were going over to Luke's later." Rory said trying to get off the phone.

" Well ok I have to get ready for a meeting anyways I can't wait till Monday. Well talk to you later. Bye." Emily hung up the phone.

Rory turned to Dean and Sam who were standing in the living room.

" We are in." Rory said with a smile on her face.

" Great we will get things Ready we got a lot of work to do." Dean said and went outside.

Sam couldn't help it he waited till Dean was out side and went up to Rory and they started to Kiss. At that time Someone walked in.

" Jess!" Rory said in shock.


	5. Chapter 5 The Night of the Plan

-1Chapter 5:The Night Of the Plan

" Jess! What are you doing here?" Rory asked Jess in shock he was there.

" Well I came to spend time with you and keep you company and Luke told me to bring this food over for you but I guess you don't need any company." Jess said that and walked out the door.

" Jess wait!" Rory shouted and ran after Jess.

Dean was still outside but he heard Rory shout for Jess he decided to get back up into the house to see what's going on.

" Hey Sam what's going on in here where's Rory?" Dean came in all confused.

Sam explained everything. That's when Dean told Sam that they should get going then. Rory came in with Jess still outside and Sam told Rory that he was sorry and they are going to get going and that they will talk to her later. Then they left.

Sam didn't say one word to Dean until they got back to where they were staying.

" Sam this better not mess up what we have to do tomorrow. I have plans for us tomorrow. Tomorrow morning we are going to Luke's and having breakfest and you are going to call Rory and find out what time we need to meet up with her. To get to her grandparents house." Dean said making sure Sam won't have no problems with it.

" Yeah ok whatever. It's late and I'm going to get to bed." Sam said and started walking up to his bedroom.

Everyone was asleep. Dean decided to go upstairs and listen to his music. Dean fell asleep listing to his music and Sam couldn't get to sleep so he decided to just go for a walk. He was about a block away from his aunt's and uncle's house. He was walking past Luke's when he saw Jess coming home. He thought he would explain what happened but when he started toward Jess Jess started walking faster to him and started punching him. They got into a fight. Luke woke up and came running downstairs and came and took Jess off of Sam. Luke said sorry to Sam and made Jess go into the house. By the time Luke turned around Sam was already walking away back to his Aunt's place. He went upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning Dean woke Sam up and notice the cut lip and Bruised eye.

" What the hell happened to you? You fall out of bed or something?" Dean asked concerned.

" No when you fell asleep I went for a walk and Jess just started throwing punches. Then Luke came out and pulled Jess off of me. And I walked back here and came to bed and here we are now." Sam explained everything.

" O nice. Did he get a black eye from you at all?" Dean asked all excited.

Sam just gave Dean a look.

" What I was just asking god. But forget it go take a shower and we can go get some breakfest and talk to Rory about what time to meet up with her to go to her Grandparents house." Dean said while going through he clean cloths and dirty ones.

" Ok your king I will do just that." Sam said crabbily as he was getting the cloths he wanted to wear for the day ready and went to the bathroom.

" Yes finally he gets it that I am the King." Dean says to himself proud of himself. Also with a smirk.

Sam got ready him and Dean walked to Luke's place to get something to eat. They saw Rory eating at the counter but they didn't see Jess. Well at least not yet. Sam and Dean both ordered what they got the first time they got into town. Jess came downstairs to start he work. He had a fat lip and cuts on his face and also a black eye. He didn't even talk or look at Rory.

" Wow you really socked him one didn't ya?" Dean said so proudly to Sam.

Luke didn't blame Sam because he didn't know the whole story. Jess thought if he told him the truth he wouldn't believe him. He also didn't want Luke to think he was a jealous type of guy.

The boys finished eating. Rory was also done with her breakfest. Sam and Rory both went outside at the same time. They were waiting for Dean to finish paying the food bill.

" Sam I'm sorry about what Jess did. And don't say he didn't do that to you I know he did." Rory said feeling sorry for Sam that she put him in that situation.

" Oh I'm fine. Jess's face is worst than mine. Sorry about that." Sam apologized.

" No it's ok I think he was going to break up with me anyways. So I'm sure he will now. And it's not your fault it's mine. I should of told him I still had feelings for you from the beginning." Rory said looking down.

Sam didn't even get a chance to say anything and Dean came out still smirking about Jess. Thinking he can't believe Jess would try to take someone on that is way taller than him.

" So tonight's the night huh." Dean said putting his wallet away.

" Umm yeah. I'll meet you guys at your aunt's and uncle's place. And I'll take my car and you guys can take yours just incase things go out of hand. So I'm going to go home now and call them to tell them we will see them tonight. You guys go do what ever. But please stay away from Jess." Rory said while starting to turn around to go home.

" Well we got until tonight what do you want to do?" Dean asked.

" Well I could kick your ass in Guitar Hero again." Sam said while smirking.

" We'll have to see about that." Dean said starting to run towards the house.

Sam ran after him hoping to get the better guitar before Dean did. Of course Sam caught up to Dean easily.


	6. Chapter 6 What Just Happend

-1 Chapter 6: What Just Happened

"Well she should be coming soon." Dean said wanting to get all of this over with already.

" Yeah dude she'll be coming soon. Just chill out." Sam said getting annoyed by Dean complaining so much.

" Well I want to get this all over with." Dean was getting antsy

" Hey guys sorry I'm late. My mom came home early and I had to make sure she thought I was going to my school for a couple of things I forgot at my dorm." Rory said explaining things in one breath.

" That's fine. But we should get going so we aren't late." Sam said trying to get things going along.

" Ok Sam did you want to ride with me?" Rory asked not wanting to drive alone.

" Sure. Dean you remember your way there right?" Sam asked so they could follow him instead of the other way around.

" Yeah I guess so. So let's just get going then." Dean said and started walking to his Impala.

Dean was speeding so they could get there faster so that made Rory have to keep up with him. They got there sooner than they thought they would. Sam walked up to Dean fast.

" Dean what the hell is with the speeding?" Sam tried not to shout at him so Rory's grandparents couldn't hear.

" I want to get this stuff done as soon as possible. I want to get out of this house as soon as possible." Dean said getting worried if the grandparents fired the maid yet.

" Well I don't think they fired her. Rory talks about the maids sometimes and they would have told her if they fired the maid we saw last Friday." Sam explained to Dean.

" Well I think we won't get any of this done if we sit out here talking about getting this stuff done with." Rory interrupted their conversation.

" She's right let's get inside." Dean said heading to the door.

They rang the door bell. Dean was relieved when he saw the maid from Friday answered the door.

" Your grandmother is in the living room." The Maid had said and pointed their way through the door.

" Hi grandma , Where's grandpa?" Rory asked her grandmother.

" Oh he's in a phone call. So how are all of you guys?" Emily said going over to the cart to make drinks for everyone.

" we're good." Both Dean and Sam said at the same time.

" Well that's good. Dinner should be ready in about an hour or so I'm going to go check on it. I'll be right back." Emily told them as she rushed out of the living room.

" So when should we break the news?" Dean asked whispering so incase the maid wasn't near by.

" When she comes back we should." Rory said getting worried now about what might happen to the house.

" Well the maid didn't even start the oven so it's going to take a while longer." Emily said while rolling her eyes.

" Grandma is Grandpa almost done with his phone call? We would like to tell you guys something important." Rory said while looking around looking back and forth at Sam and her Grandma.

" Well hello everyone. Sorry business call." Richard came in right as he got done with his phone call.

" Richard they have something to tell us. So go ahead and sit down." Emily said wanting to know what's going on.

" Ok this is going to sound weird at first but it's true." Rory started out.

" Well we kind of need to do an exorcism on one of your maids." Sam started to say.

Both Richard and Emily started to laugh thinking this is all a joke.

" We are serious." Dean said getting more nervous about getting this over with.

Just then the maid walked past them and went upstairs and she turned her head and just then only Richard and Emily saw the eyes.

" Did you see her eyes. So do you believe us now?" Dean said hoping they get it now.

" Well what do you have to do?" Richard asked.

Sam and Dean explained. They started getting things ready. They ate dinner and went back into the living room. They had a plan that Emily would call her in and she would be trapped. Dean drew a devils trap underneath a rug. So Emily called her in and she was trapped.

" I was wondering how long it would have taken you boys to figure out who I am." Candy said to Sam and Dean.

" Yeah well you may know who we are but who the hell are you?" Dean shouted at Candy.

" Oh sorry I'm being a little rude huh. I'm Candy. And there's some one who wants Sammy." Candy said knowing only Dean could call him Sammy.

" Well they aren't going to get him. Sam start the process.

Sam started and it was working. Wind started to blow. Richard and Emily were with Rory running to the study. So they wouldn't get hurt. They could hear things breaking and crashing to the floor. Emily didn't care she just wanted that thing out of there. When Sam was done the girl that had the demon inside her was alive and didn't know what to think.

Rory, Richard, and Emily came out to see if everything was done and ok. They were still in shock and didn't know what to say but thank you. Emily didn't even care about the mess. She was just scared to hire another maid. She is also hoping this would never ever happen to her or anyone else ever again. After all of this no one else was hungry.

" Well everything is taken care of. If you want we can stay and help clean some of this stuff up." Sam offered and Dean just gave him a weird look.

" No that's ok. We will manage. You guys need to go out there and do your work." Emily said still in a lot of shock.

" Now I know why you guys didn't want to tell us your job." Richard said to them looking right at them when he talked.

" Yeah kind of." Sam said with a little smile.

" Well we better get going." Dean said as he shook Richards hand and told Emily nice to see her again.

" Where do you guys have to go now?" Rory asked wishing they didn't have to go.

" We don't know yet. We just have to wait and see." Sam said while Rory went up and gave him a hug and a thank you. And just a thank you to Dean.

Sam and Dean left. Rory still had to straighten things out with Jess. She didn't know what she would say to him but she was happy that all of this ended well. Sam is not over Rory but he is hoping that some day she and Jess will be no longer and he will get to be with her after this whole thing is over with. He has something to look forward to now.


End file.
